Sorry Daddy
by Stormyskies89
Summary: Riley is ten-years-old when she decides who she wants to be. She's 13 when she cracks her first case. Who else could be her father but Sherlokc Holmes? With "Uncle John" close by it's a very interesting family.
1. Welcome, Riley, to 221B Baker Street

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sherlock or any associated Characters that you recognize. Only Riley, Carly, and Sophie are mine.

**A/N: No flames. Not accepted.**

**Summary: **_When Sherlock Holmes announced to John Watson that he was a father. John thought he was joking. Until Sherlock presented, in a clean button down shirt and a pair of black jeans with black Chuck Taylor All Star High Tops and a smile, his daughter. Riley Cassandra Holmes. She just as smart as any Holmes, except maybe her father. The product of a one-night-stand with a victim and he's a father. This will be one lesson Sherlock will hardly forget._

* * *

"John, I have something to tell you." Sherlock Holmes said as he sat down opposite his friend in their usual haunt. A café just down the road from their flat.

"Ok, Sherlock. You know I'm open minded." John said. Knowing Sherlock it would be something weird. But John didn't expect the words his friend said next.

"I'm a father. I have a daughter." John gave the only reaction he could think of in this situation.

"Oh really?" John laughed, "I'd love to meet her." He smiled as if this were the funniest thing in the world.

"I'm not kidding. You remember Carly?" Carly Ryan was a girl whose husband had been murdered; she and Sherlock had gotten close. John hadn't seen it coming really. But he expected that these things happen. Sherlock was human after all and male. Even John knew Carly was beautiful and charming. Though hadn't expected her to charm her way into Sherlock…well you know. It had been quite a few years since Carly. John guessed probably 10 years. It had been a long time. Sherlock had been only 25 at the time, John was only a year or so older. Now in their 30s both men knew that if Carly had contacted Sherlock something was wrong.

"Carly's sister, Sophie, called me." John remembered Sophie Ryan clearly. She'd tried her charm on him. No luck. "She told me that Carly's sick. She's in St. Barts and Sophie can't take care of both Carly and her family let alone Carly's child. So she asked if her father, me, would take care of her." John cocked an eyebrow.

"And you said yes?" John said sceptically.

"Naturally. She's my daughter isn't she?" Sherlock seemed confused. John sighed and ran a hand over his short blond hair.

"Well, yes, but…where will she sleep? You can't put a child on the couch Sherlock. And you can't pick up after yourself, how do you expect to…or rather how do you expect _me_ to look after _your_ daughter?" John asked.

Sherlock sighed; this was starting to grate on his nerves, "are we going to have a repeat of the Solar system argument? I'm sure she can look after herself."

"We'll see." John said as he got up to follow Sherlock out of the café.

* * *

The knock at the door the next day was expected. Sherlock went down to get it as Mrs Hudson was out. He spoke a little with the person then the door shut again. John could hear both sets of footsteps. One was lighter than the other, so Sherlock and his daughter no doubt. The door of the flat opened and in came Sherlock followed by a smiling girl. Ten-years-old at John's best guess, she was tall for her age and looked like she might be in her teenaged years. She carried two bags another was in Sherlock's hand. The one he was holding made John smile. It was pink. But not pink like the one in _A Study In Pink_. No this was bright pink.

"John, allow me to introduce my daughter, Riley. She's ten-years-old and just as smart as any Holmes. Riley, this is Dr John Watson." Riley set John with her gaze, startling blue (not her father's grey/blue), her smile faltered she clearly hadn't honed her mind yet.

"He doesn't look like a doctor." She said, glancing back up at Sherlock, who rolled his eyes.

"No, I used to be an Army Doctor. Now I just take care of your Dad here." John supplied. Riley seemed pleased with this answer. John was still confused as to where they were going to put Riley up to sleep. Even though John took the upstairs room they were still one bed short. Sherlock had toyed with the idea of having Riley share his room, but it didn't sit well with John. However when Sherlock showed her the spare room, even John was surprised. Sherlock said that he'd done this whenever John had been out with Sarah or had been in a meeting with Mycroft. John rolled his eyes. Mycroft has been the other Holmes that John had ever had a lot to do with. He was still trying to decide which one he liked better. He'd saved Sherlock's life but Mycroft didn't _need_ saving. Riley seemed to be better suited as Sherlock's daughter, her bright smile and bubbly personality were the opposite of what Sherlock had. So she was Carly in that respect. But then there was going to be her sharp mind and clear, sharp eyes that belonged to her father too. Her stare was investigative and piercing. She could look at you and you'd swear she was looking into your soul. She was beautiful.

* * *

As Riley stayed with the two men, she began to become like an extension of Sherlock. John found it interesting how as Riley honed her skills, she'd finished her father's sentences and Sherlock would often just nod to something she'd say. Riley was even allowed the privilege to go on cases with them. She'd be just as observant as her father and she'd even see things he didn't. However, there was one case, when even the best mind can make a mistake. Sherlock failed to keep his eye on his daughter and she saw something he missed, John abandoning Sherlock kept his eye on Riley. Sherlock didn't notice until a gunshot alerted him to both of his companions were missing. Thinking Riley was hurt he abandoned his own search. What he found was John holding Riley to his chest and she was sobbing. On the ground not six feet from them was their suspect. Dead, shot in the chest. Sherlock looked to John who shook his head, saying it wasn't Riley's fault and that neither of them were hurt.

"Riley? Are you ok?" Sherlock asked letting Riley wrap her arms around his chest.

"I'm fine Dad. I just…did I?" She looked at John, who shook his head.

"No, you didn't." He said. Sherlock knew what she'd asked, did she kill him? Well it certainly seemed like she did.

"John?" Sherlock asked, while Riley was treated for shock.

"She just spoke to him Sherlock. She didn't say anything to make him do this." John said, "he aimed the gun at her, I was able to turn it so he didn't hurt her. I saved her life." Sherlock's eyes darkened though.

"She still put herself in danger. She effectively killed someone."

"No, Sherl…Sherlock!" But the detective ignored his friend and approached his daughter. John couldn't hear what Sherlock as saying but he could see the reaction on Riley's face and it wasn't good. She stood up and her frowned grew deeper, the tears in her eyes fell down her cheeks as she responded loud enough for John to hear.

"Uncle John said it didn't hurt him!" She said, "I didn't kill him!" She looked over at John and he nodded, she was right, she hadn't hurt the suspect. The suspect had hurt himself effectively. John had just helped him.

"You put not just your life, but John's, in danger as well. Do you know what would happen to me if I lost both of you?" Well, Sherlock did have a heart. John tilted his head to one-side while he listened as Sherlock and Riley had an argument in the middle of the street. Riley had dropped her orange blanket by now and had started to shiver. John shook his head; he hailed a cab so when they were ready they could go home.


	2. I'm Sorry, Daddy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sherlock, John or anyone else recgonizable from the Sherlock Holmes franchise. I only own Riley and anyone you do not recognize.

**A/N: NO FLAMES! Not accepted.**

* * *

"I'm sorry!" Riley said as she turned to face her father when they got home. Sherlock was still angry at her though.

"Sorry isn't going to fix the fact that you killed someone Riley! Plus you wandered off by yourself! It was totally irresponsible!" He snapped, tears filled Riley's eyes again.

"I said sorry! What more do you want me to say?" She said, her voice cracking with emotion.

"Just…go to your room. Stay there!" Sherlock said.

Riley's jaw dropped, "But Daddy-" Sherlock cut her off.

"Don't 'But Daddy' me! Go!" He said pointing to the door to the spare room. Riley glanced at John for help, he shook his head. He couldn't help her. She retreated to her room in tears.

"Charing Sherlock. Charming." John said; Sherlock spun around to glare at him.

"What?" Sherlock snapped, making John jump at his sharpness, "sorry, but she's grounded, she broke the rules. What am I supposed to do?"

"Take away a privilege or a game console. But you don't take away your love Sherlock. You've effectively broken her heart. Sure Riley can be annoying sometimes – but she's your daughter. You _never_ take away your love for them. She's just a kid." John said. He hadn't been a father but Harriet and John had looked after their little cousins more than once and knew how to handle kids.

"Well…what do I do? How do I take it back?" Sherlock realized what he'd done. John shook his head.

"You can't." John said, then re-thought his response, "well not right away." He said, "I'll go talk to her." He offered before going over to the door of the spare room. He knocked softly.

"Go Away!" She screamed, John could tell she was still upset.

"It's me, Riley. It's Uncle John." He said, slowly the door opened, he stepped inside and was instantly hugged around the middle. He closed the door behind him and hugged her back.

"Dad hates me doesn't he?" She asked, John shook his head.

"No. Riley he doesn't hate you. He's your father. He could never hate you even if he wanted to." John said; he got down on his knees so he could be level with her and Riley sank onto her bed. John kissed her forehead before he got to his knees. Uncles do that kind of thing. He gently wiped remnants of tears from her cheeks. He was acting more like her father than Sherlock was.

"I didn't mean to make him mad, Uncle John. I didn't do it, you saw me, and you heard what I said to him!" Riley said in earnest.

"I was with you the whole time Riley. You did nothing wrong. All you did was wander off. Now your father – no listen to me – your father has every right to be annoyed that you wandered off. Even if I was with you. You were told to stay by his side. Now if I'd gone and faced him and had almost gotten killed, he'd be mad at me too. Sherlock, is a high-functioning Sociopath, not a bad thing, he just doesn't like to feel normal human emotions. However he's a wonderful actor. Riley…your father needs some lessons in parenting. Now I told him that grounding you was probably best, so for three weeks you can't go anywhere unless your father is with you or I am ok?" Riley nodded.

"Ok…is he still mad at me?" She asked.

"He is a little. But if you go out there and say you're sorry one more time and give him a hug, I'm sure he'll be ok." John said, Riley nodded.

Sherlock needed lots of lessons in parenting. Riley and John worked on scenarios when Sherlock would need help. In the end Sherlock looked to John for the most help he could ask for.

"Could you be like…Riley's step-father?" Sherlock asked on night at dinner. John cocked an eyebrow quizzically. Even Riley almost chocked on her ravioli. She watched her Uncle over the top of her glass.

"Aren't I already like an Uncle to her? She's quite comfortable with that. And there is no way I'm pretending to be your partner to be her step-father. I'm her Uncle and that's that. Nothing more." John said slowly as if he were talking to a small child. He wasn't going to let Sherlock win this. Usually when Sherlock asked him to do something John did it, albeit with questions, but usually did it anyway. He wasn't going to let Sherlock win this conversation. He wasn't going to compromise his dignity and position in Riley's life just to let his flatmate and friend win one more game.

* * *

It was quiet and peaceful for once in the Holmes/Watson flat in Baker Street. John was in his armchair typing up his blog on the latest case, Sherlock was doing an experiment on the kitchen table (again) and Riley sat opposite her 'Uncle' reading a book for school.

"Uncle John?" She asked suddenly making him look up.

"Yes Riley?" He asked.

"Why are you my Uncle? I mean, Dad's never said that you're his brother. So are you really my Uncle?" She asked. She's never questioned it before and now she was curious?

"Uh…no. I'm not Sherlock's brother. We're merely very good friends. And it's easier for you to call me 'Uncle' then to have you call me Dr Watson all the time." Riley again was satisfied and nodded returning to her book. John went back to his blog and began typing again about their case and the latest developments in Riley. Anderson who read John's blog almost religiously questioned if Riley was as annoying as Sherlock, and John pleasingly said she was every bit like Sherlock, just younger and female. He knew this annoyed Anderson and John enjoyed doing that.

* * *

Riley followed John into Scotland Yard slowly, she was dragging her feet. He stopped and watched her as she caught up to him.

"Riley?" She looked up, "are you ok?" He asked. She nodded. He put his hand to her forehead, the bags under her eyes and her tired look gave John the impression she was sick. Not to mention the burning forehead under his hand. "You, young lady, are going home and back to bed. I'll call your father and tell him what's going on." John said turning her around and beginning to walk her out. They had just gotten in a taxi to go home when John's phone rang.

"John Watson," He answered, knowing who it was anyway.

Sherlock's voice greeted him, "John where are you and Riley? I need my blogger and second set of eyes." John resisted the urge to sigh, only Sherlock, would view his daughter as a second set of eyes.

"Riley's sick Sherlock. I'm taking her home." John said, watching as Riley's eyes were struggling to stay open.

"Sick?" Sherlock sounded scared.

"Yes Sherlock, she's running a temperature and she's falling asleep beside me in the cab. I'll look after her and I'm sure it's just the flu or a cold. She'll be fine." John said, not wanting Sherlock to freak out or have a panic attack.

"I'm coming home. Lestrade can do this one on his own."


	3. Influenza

When Sherlock got home John had Riley in bed and she'd had a dose of medicine and was sleeping. John told him to leave her be, she needed to rest.

"Is she ok?" He asked, frantic.

"She'll be fine." John reassured his friend.

"What's wrong with her?" Sherlock asked. John smirked.

He couldn't resist, "Mentally, nothing, which surprises me because she's your daughter. But as for her health – she's got the flu. Which involves aches and pains, headaches, a fever – which she has but isn't at a danger range just yet – and sometimes, but very rarely, seizures that make it hard for her to breath. I'm hoping, that since she's 10, it won't happen. I'll have to keep an eye on her though. Maybe she'll have to sleep in my room or yours." Sherlock started to wring his hands. He'd never done it before, but then he'd never had a sick 10-year-old to worry about.

"You're the doctor." He said.

"You're her father." John pointed out. Sherlock didn't let him win on that note.

"I wouldn't know what to do." He said, John sighed and ran a hand over his hair.

"All you'd have to do is make sure she's straight and make her calm down and breath in time with you. She'll eventually start breathing normally. It's just how it works." John said. Sherlock still wasn't convinced.

"It's better if she sleeps with you. You won't panic." John eventually nodded.

"Riley? Riley? Wake up Sweetheart." Riley slowly blinked her eyes open and slowly yawned.

"Uncle John? What's going on?" She asked, her voice thick from sleep.

"It's time for more medicine and you're going to be sleeping in my bed tonight. Just in case anything happens that requires, as your father put it, my bedside manner." Riley smiled softly and grabbing her teddy bear followed John out to the kitchen. She took her medicine said goodnight to her father, he hugged her tightly and kissed her head softly, told her to get better real soon because he needed her and then sent her off to bed. Riley settled under her Uncle's bed clothes and slowly drifted off to sleep. When John came to bed twenty-five minutes later, he could hear Riley whining and her breathing was ragged and tight. He quickly got round in front of her and asked her what hurt.

"My lungs…I…c-can't…breathe." She whispered.

"Ok, Riley, I'm going to get in behind you ok? I know it's gonna hurt but you have to sit up for me." Riley slowly sat up with John's help before he got behind her and held her tightly.

"Breathe with me Riley. In…and out. One more time come on Riley. You can do it. In…and out." Riley breathed in time with Uncle until her lungs stopped burning and she was falling asleep again. John grabbed the thermometer off his nightstand and stuck it under her tongue. When he took it out he shook his head her fever had jumped to 106 degrees. If it got any worse she'd have to go to the hospital. And he knew Riley hated those. John sat with her for a little while, tears had formed in her eyes and he wiped them away and hugged her to try and calm her down. It sucked being sick, but this was an extreme case of this particular sickness.

John wished he could take it away, take the pain away. He wanted to take away her pain. He didn't want his friend's daughter in this sort of pain. He'd had it before. He'd seen it before in patients and people and he'd helped them out of it. But this wasn't just any patient this was Sherlock's daughter and John was really the only doctor that Sherlock trusted.

"Riley? Riles? I need you to come with me sweetheart. We're going to try something to bring your temperature down ok?" Riley nodded sleepily and John didn't like it.

"Okay, Riley, strip down like you're gonna have a shower ok?" She nodded; he then got her to sit in the shower. He turned on the water and made sure it was just cool but not cold then got her under the spray, he knew she wouldn't be able to stand for too long and he needed to stay in case she had another seizure. Lucky he stayed because halfway through she had more trouble breathing. John was in behind her immediately holding her upright and helping her breathe. Riley was grateful that her Uncle cared so much to stay with her through the night and he helped her get better. It'd be a while yet but John was willing to do almost anything to help her get better.

Sherlock was a wreck. He would pace during the day while Riley slept with her temperature now down to a level where she wouldn't suffer any more seizures. She'd just have to sleep a lot and take medicine at 3 hour intervals. John said that when she was better it would do well for her to have at least one day at home so she could still rest and make sure she was well. Sherlock hated knowing that John was right. He hated it. But he knew it was true. There was no way that he would tell John otherwise. John was the doctor, Sherlock wasn't. John also knew that is Riley's fever went up and didn't break then she'd have to go to a hospital. All they could do was give her the medicine and keep an eye on her. It was going to be a long few days. John didn't know if Sherlock could take it. It was only a phone call from Mrs Hudson that made Sherlock and John both pale with worry. Riley's fever had gone back up and she'd taken her to the hospital, on the way there apparently Riley had a seizure and had had terrible trouble trying to breath. This was worse than John thought. He knew the Taxi broke road laws getting them there, not wanting to upset Sherlock any more than he already was when they got in.

"Sherlock, she'll be fine. She's in a hospital. The doctors there know a lot more than I do." John said trying to calm his friend. It didn't work.

Sherlock jerked around to face John in the backseat, "I don't trust them! People die in Hospitals John! My mother did. My father did. I'm sure you know people who did." John nodded. He did. His parents had died in hospital too. This was not going well.


	4. It Takes A Someone Speical To Be A Dad

Sherlock paced the waiting room floor. John had already asked the reception 5 times to see Riley, but the nurse claimed there was no one admitted under that name.

"Please, we're here to see Riley Holmes." He said.

"I'm sorry sir. No Riley Holmes has been admitted." She insisted again.

"Riley Ryan." Sherlock said, "Riley Ryan, has she been admitted?" The nurse looked surprised but typed in the name and nodded.

"Yes." She seemed surprised even more now.

"I'm her father and this is her Uncle. Can we see her?" For someone who was almost in tears in the cab on the way here, he seemed very calm.

"Or course. I'll page her doctor." Twenty minutes later and Sherlock and John were in a doctor's office talking about Riley's flu with a kind female doctor.

"Mr Watson? Why didn't you help her? Mr Holmes, has here that you're an ex-military doctor?" The doctor asked. John sighed.

"I'm not used to dealing with patients like that. I'm more like a live-in GP. Or maybe a nurse. I looked after scraped knees and sore throats. I also have to stop tears. I'm not good with the flu." He said, the doctor nodded understanding. John was more equipped to injuries then illnesses.

"Right, uh Riley was very dehydrated. We're giving her fluids via a drip at the moment. She's was highly uncooperative." John chuckled earning a pause from the doctor and a look that demanded an explanation.

"She doesn't like needles. Like her father." He explained.

"Eventually we were able to get her to accept it though. With the promise that once her levels get up we'll take it out. You must have her drink. Even if she doesn't eat, she must drink. You should know that Dr Watson." The doctor looked at him over the top of her glasses in a disapproving way. John felt heat creep up his neck.

"Can we see her?" Sherlock asked. The doctor smiled.

"Yes of course." She led them out of her office and down to room 221. _How ironic,_ John mused, _the same number as our flat_._ What are the chances of getting a room at the hospital the same number as your house?_

"She's awake." The nurse said as she excited the room. The doctor nodded.

"Miss Ryan. Glad to see you're awake at last." Riley was sitting up fidgeting slightly.

"And bored out of my mind. I hate sitting still, Doctor." Riley said earnestly.

"Well I'm sorry, but I can't let you up yet." The doctor said, "But I have your father and uncle here with me." The doctor said; Sherlock and John slowly followed the doctor into the room. Riley smiled at them softly.

"I'll leave you all alone for a moment." The Doctor stepped out to give the small family some time.

"Daddy, I'm sorry." Riley whispered.

"What for?" Sherlock asked, for once his eyes were soft; his expression made him look older and tireder then his 35 years.

"For everything. Ever since I came to Baker Street I've been nothing but trouble." Riley said, "You and Uncle John have been so good – but…I don't belong with a consulting detective and an ex-military doctor. I should be at home and in school."

"Should you?" Sherlock seemed a little confused by this statement.

"Yes! I should be learning with kids my own age! Not sitting around in a cramped flat with my estranged father and a man who isn't even related to me!" Riley snapped.

"Riley, your mother is sick and Sophie is looking after her. There is no room in her life for a ten-year-old. You were sent to Baker Street because Sophie needed someone she could trust." John said, "She trusts Sherlock to look after you. He is your father after all." Riley sniffed and wiped at her eyes.

Riley sighed heavily, "I need to be in school. I need a shred of normalcy. What you do isn't normal!" John rolled his eyes.

"What you do isn't normal Riley. You're clever. You're just like your father. You just need to hone those skills." He said, she looked confused, "Ok…uh. When you were at school how did you do?"

"Above average." She replied.

"Good. How did you make friends?" Sherlock interjected.

"It was difficult. I could tell them things that they never mentioned…oh…no. I really _am_ a Holmes aren't I?" John nodded. Riley looked horrified.

* * *

"How am I doing with this father thing?" Sherlock asked quietly, when Riley was asleep that night in the hospital. John smiled at him.

"Being a father is easy Sherlock. But it takes someone very special to be a Dad." He said softly. Sherlock cocked an eyebrow.

"You mean?"

"I mean that anyone can father a child. But it takes a special kind of someone to stick around and be a Dad. You know Riley. She's a part of you. You're a part of her. You are the kind of special person it takes to be a Dad." John said.

Sherlock scoffed, "I didn't stick around. I left as soon as the sun rose." John rolled his eyes for the second time that night.

"But you were still close by. You were still in London. It's not like you moved to America or something." He said, "Sherlock, you are becoming a Dad. You are Dad to Riley. Carly and Sophie named her after Carly's husband's sister. You remember?"

"Yes, the Ryan's were a very popular America family. An American name on an English girl. You really think I can be a father?" Sherlock said, looking albeit a little hopefully at John who shook his head slowly.

"No. I think you can be a Dad." John said, "because you crave it. You need it. You need Riley. You'll do anything to keep her."

* * *

"Dad?" Riley spoke as she emerged from her room three days later. Sherlock looked up. Riley was dressed as was her usual. Black jeans, a fresh clean button down shirt, her Chuck Taylors were tucked under her jeans and her smiled was in place.

"You put your shoes on first this morning." He said, she smirked.

"No. I pulled my jeans up and then down over my shoes." She said, he cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh. You tricked me." He accused, she giggled.

"Of course. I have to do it at some point. I'm your daughter aren't I?" She shrugged nonchalantly.

"So it would seem." He said, she sighed and ran a hand over her long hair.

"Dad, I've decided I don't have to go to school. I learn so much more from living in with you and Uncle John then I don't need school. I want to be like you. I want to follow you as the next consulting detective." Riley said. Sherlock watched as she skipped forward and plopped down behind his legs on the sofa, letting her long legs drape over his. He looked at her, a little confused, a little proud and a little embarrassed.

"You want to be like me?"

"Yes. A high-functioning sociopath. Incapable of feeling human emotions." Sherlock smiled.

"Who told you that?" He asked, "Lestrade?"

Riley shook her head slowly, "No. Uncle John."

"Of course." He sighed.

"Well, charming Sherlock," they looked up to see John in the doorway, "you've finally become a Dad."


	5. Riley's Case

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sherlock, John Lestrade, Sally or Anderson. I only own Riley, Chloe, Samantha and the Taylors, anyone not recognizable is mine!

**A/N: No flames not accepted.**

* * *

When Riley was finally a teenager, she didn't conform to what 'normal' teens did. But then…she wasn't normal. For some reason when her friends started to rebel against their parents and went to the movies after school, Riley was best friends with her father and Uncle John, and after school went to crime scenes. Sergeant Donovan and Detective Inspector Lestrade would roll their eyes when they see the three emerge from a taxi, Riley still in her school uniform (Courtesy of Mycroft), John and Sherlock fresh from collecting her. Riley's schoolbag over her shoulder and her long hair pulled up away from her face, where her startling blue eyes looked straight through Sally Donovan and Anderson, not to mention Detective Lestrade. She would wait for the father to finish examining the body before she'd take her turn. However, when a new case came up just as Riley finished school, no one expected Riley's reaction.

"Oh my God!" She said as soon as she saw the body, before jumping back and pulling her father to her and burying her face into his chest.

"What is it Riley?" He asked, gently patting his daughter's hair to calm her down.

"I know him. I'm friends with his daughter!" She sobbed, "that's Chloe's father. He's was nice. Drove me home from school for a few days when you were on a case."

"Sherlock…no ID, nothing to tell us who he is." Lestrade said as he came over to talk to them, seeing as they hadn't moved much closer to the body.

"His name's Andrew Taylor. I'm friends with his daughter Inspector. He has four kids and his marriage isn't a happy one. I know that because his daughter, Chloe, complains about her parents fighting all the time." Lestrade started writing down all that Riley was saying, before he forgot it, "She knows her mother is having an affair, but her father. Mr Taylor was a saint. Chloe asked me to go to Church more than once with her family. I'm sorry. It's just…he was so nice." Riley buried her head in her father's chest a bit more.

"Riley?" Sherlock said, "Riley…listen to me ok?" She nodded, "I need you to focus for me? Can you remember anything else that Chloe told you? Where her father worked or…maybe if she said her father was having bad days at work?" Riley nodded and closed her eyes as if reliving a day in her life at school. She started reciting what Chloe had said to her.

"Dad's been having terrible days at work, Riles, he tells us at dinner. Gets Mum angry a whole lot. Bloody awful their fights. I think she might leave him for her…what does she call him? Client? Is that what women call the guys they have affairs with? Oh well, Dad's been angling for a promotion and some younger guy got it. Makes Dad irritable you know? You probably know all this already don't you? All that you can see in a person from looking at them? Your powers." Sherlock cringed when she said that, her voice was the same but it took on a teary sound as she continued, "Riles, I don't know what I'm gonna do. I mean Dad's angry all the time, Mum cries a lot. I think Dad's gonna quit the company if he doesn't get a promotion soon. He's not earning enough. The company used to be everything to Dad; he used to love it there. You know where he works right? The Power company?" Riley jerked herself out and opened her eyes.

"That's it?" Lestrade said staring at her, Riley nodded.

"Yeah. Chloe told me everything. Even when she didn't I could tell she was upset by looking at her even if she was trying to hide it. Chloe pupils would dilate and she'd get quiet when she was upset. I always knew." Riley said. Lestrade nodded slowly.

"Power company you say?" Riley nodded, "which one?"

"The one of Regent street. Riley knows." The group turned, Chloe Taylor stood with her three sisters and her mother all stood by the police tape.

"Chloe…Mrs Taylor…I'm so sorry. I don't even want to work on this case."

"No Riley, you and your father are the only people we know who can help. When Mum said Dad was missing, I knew this was right up your street." Chloe said, "I think I almost begged her to request your Dad's help." Riley smiled and she glanced back over her shoulder at her father examining the body.

"Are you sure you want me looking into this?" Riley asked, Chloe nodded.

"Of course. There's no one I trusted more to tell all my secrets to. You know all about me. Now it's time you knew about my family." Chloe said, Riley nodded before turning and waiting for her Dad to finish.

"He suffocated, Dad." Riley said before her father stood up.

"What?"

"He suffocated. Look." She pointed around Mr Taylor's mouth and nose, "bruises. About the size of fingers and the heel of a palm. Someone used their hand to do it, obviously, but that is a very big hand."

"Dad's boss had big hands. The kid who took his spot." Samantha, the eldest daughter, said. Riley turned and went back over to them.

"Anyone else have anything bad to say for you Dad?"

"Oh yes, everyone there. But only about 4 of them that I know had big hands." Samantha said.

"Names." Riley said, Lestrade beside her to write the name down.

"Terry Danes, he took Dad's spot. Michael Berry Dad's best mate at the company. James Carter. And Peter Ryan." Riley frowned.

"Peter Ryan?" Samantha nodded "you sure? He's my mother's brother-in-law. I've never met him but I thought he lived in America." Riley said. Chloe nodded.

"Oh he did. He moved here about three years ago. About the time you joined school. Yeah he hated Dad with a passion." Chloe said.

* * *

It took them 48 hours to crack the case. Riley slapped high fives with her father and John.

"You did brilliantly Riley!" Sherlock said pulling his daughter into his arms for a hug.

"Dad! I only helped. You ultimately cracked it!" She said hugging back just as tight.

"Yes but you, oh, you were brilliant! You knew all that stuff about him. You helped us so, so, so, so much!" He said giving her a kiss on the forehead, something Riley hadn't received from her father before then.

"So…Chinese?" John said, Riley smiled and nodded.

"Sounds fantastic!" She said.

"Well, anything for our little star. Right Sherlock?" John said, Sherlock shook his head.

"Anything for our little High-functioning Sociopath." He corrected. Riley laughed.

"In-the-making Daddy." She told him matter-of-factly.

"You've been told. Daddy Holmes." John teased. _Sherlock certainly had stepped up to the plate._ The army doctor thought watching as Sherlock let, Riley, climb onto his back for a piggy-back ride; _he certainly has become the father I knew he could be. He's finally become a Dad._


End file.
